


First Date's Magic

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 6: Magic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow fic to Can You Feel It?

“Yeah, I know the place. I’ll see you there!” Zatanna said. She hung up the phone and squealed. After a few days of meeting her Artemis had finally called and asked her out! Since it had been a few days Zatanna had begun to doubt that she would ever call and that the feeling she had experienced in that coffee shop had been false. She was extremely glad that she had been proved wrong.

She quickly made her way to her wardrobe to choose what to wear. She didn’t want to wear her magician outfit as it would make her to easily recognizable so she had a choice between a velvet red dress or a black sequin dress. After a few minutes Zatanna groaned, reached for her phone and called M’gann.

“M’gann! I need your help. I’ve got a date tonight and I don’t know which dress to where.” Zatanna said as soon as M’gann had picked up.

“You got a date? Ah! I’m so happy for you! Alright so what are the choices?” she asked.

“The velvet red dress and the black sequin dress.” Zatanna replied.

“Definitely the black sequin dress!”

“Alright. Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime! Have fun and make sure to tell me everything as soon as possible!”

Zatanna chuckled. “Don’t worry, I will. Talk to you soon.”

Now knowing which dress she was going to wear she took it from the wardrobe, laid it out on her bed and then headed to the bathroom to shower. After her shower she dried and styled her hair, did her makeup and got dressed. She then put on her matching black heels, grabbed her purse and made her way out of the door.

The place Artemis had chosen was a place Zatanna knew well. It was a restaurant/pub known as The Canary. As she walked through the door she began to scan the room for her date. It didn’t take her long to spot her. She was sitting at the bar. Smiling, Zatanna made her way over.

“Martini please.” she told the bartender as she took a seat next to Artemis. “Artemis, hello.”

“Zatanna. Wow. You-uh look amazing.” Artemis replied.

She began to blush. “Thank you. You look amazing also.”

Artemis shook her head. “No I don’t. I mean look at me-” she gestured to her outfit which was a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. Her hair wasn’t styled, instead it was in a ponytail. “-compared to you.”

“Well I think you look amazing.”

“You’d be the first.”

Before she could answer the bartender came back over. “Your martini miss.”

Zatanna smiled a smile of appreciation and took a sip of her drink. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell really. Always lived here in Gotha, fairly normal upbringing and I do archery in my free time. What about you?”

Zatanna sensed that she was possibly lying about one of those things, but as they did not know each other yet she didn’t want to be rude and force her into telling the truth when she clearly wasn’t ready. “My father’s a magician like his father before him, hence why I became one, we moved here to Gotham a few years ago and this is my first date in a while.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now shouldn’t we go find a table and order?”

“I’m having a lot of fun learning about one another right here. Anyway we can always order some food here if you’re hungry.”

“I had a feeling you might say something like that.”

So they said right there at the bar, snacking on the different bar foods that were available to order, and talked the night away. At the end of the night, as they parted ways, Artemis gave Zatanna her phone number after they’d agreed that they definitely needed to do this again sometime.


End file.
